THE MOST AWSOME PERSON EVER
Leonard Maurice Keysor Victorian cross The Victorian cross is the highest military award; it is awarded for valor and feats of strength to any ones in the armed forces. There is another award in the United Kingdom called the George cross which even with the Victorian cross as the highest award. If you ear a George cross and a victoria cross you will earn another medal, which is even harder to get no one, has ever got that. The Victoria Cross was introduced on 29 January 1856 by the Queen Victoria to honor acts of valor during the Crimean War. There has been 1,356 different victoria crosses given out to 1,353 since the Second World War only 13 medals have been handed out 9 to members of the British Army, and 4 to the Australian Army. The Victoria Cross is valued at 400,000 pounds due to how rare it is. Many of the Victorian crosses are kept in museums. Leonard Maurice Keysor VC (also known as "Keyzor" or "Kyezor") (3 November 1885 – 12 October 1951) was an Australian recipient of the Victorian cross he was born in England before the First World War. He enlisted in the first Australian imperial force in august 1914 and served in Egypt latter landing in lone pine serving as an acting lance corporal, when he was 29 keysor performed an act of bravery witch won him the victoria cross later he moved to fight the war in France he was in the trenches in the western front. He was going to be awarded the rank lieutenant but the war had then finished. He remained in Australia till 1920 working as a clerk in Sydney, new south wales before returning to England. When the Second World War started he attempted to rejoin the military but he was rejected due to being two unfit he died at the age of 65 in 1951 from cancer. Early life Kersor was born at maida vala, londen he was the son of Benjamin kersoy, who was a clock importer he was educated at Tonnleigh Castle in Ramsgate. After he finished his schooling he travelled to Canada in 1904 where he remained for 10 years before immigrating to Australia in 1914 where he under took clerical work in Sydney, New South Wales Military career Keysor had only been living in Australia for about three months when the First World War broke out. He decided to enlist in the first Australian imperial force on the 18th of august 1914 as a private he was assigned to the first battalion witch was forming at ran wick .he embarked for over seas service among the first contingent on the 18th of October 1914he first served in Egypt where the Australians where involved in the defense of the suez canal against the Turks, on the 25th of April 1915 he landed at Gallipoli there he took part in the fight on the peninsula on 20th June 1915 he was promoted to lance corporal, before taking part in the battle of one pine in august. It was during this battle witch lead him to winning the victoria cross early in the morning on the 6th of august 1915 the first battalion carried out a diversionary attack at lone pine and after heavy fighting that lasted a whole day nearly they managed to capture the Turkish trenches later the Turks attempted to regain the position they where fighting in close range using bayonets grenades and bombs over the Corse of about 50 hours on the 7th and 8th of august, Keysor continually risked his own life picking up Turkish grenades as they threw them in to there trench’s and throw them back later despite being wounded and when he needed to seek medical attention , Keysor continued to remain on the line, volunteering to throw the bombs for another company After the battle was over Keysor was evacuated from Gallipoli suffering enteric fever. Later he rejoined the first battalion after they had been transferred to France in early 1916.keysor took part in the battle of pozieres. In November 1916 he was transferred to the 42nd battalion and promoted to the rank of sergeant on the 1st of December. On the 13th of January 1917 he was commissioned and promoted to the rank of second lieutenant. He was later promoted to lieutenant six moths later. On the 28th of March 1918 Keysor was wounded and was evacuated from the lines before returning to take part in the fighting at Villers-Bretonneux, where he was gassed on 26 May 1918. Finally in October 1918 Keysor returned to Australia to head up a recruiting campaign. He was discharged from the army on medical grounds on 12 December 1918. On 7 August Keysor was in a trench, which was being heavily bombed by the enemy. At great risk to himself he picked up two live Turkish bombs and threw them back at the enemy. Although wounded, he kept throwing bombs. The next day, at the same place, he bombed the enemy out of a position, which made his trench vulnerable. He was again wounded. Although he was marked for hospital he stayed in the trenches and threw bombs for another company, which had lost its bomb throwers. Keysor kept throwing both Turkish bombs and crude Australian bombs, manufactured on the beach, for fifty hours before he allowed himself to be evacuated for treatment.